


永远守护你 [奥尔什方x你]

by GoudanKingnb



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Haurchefant Greystone - Freeform, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light - Freeform, Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoudanKingnb/pseuds/GoudanKingnb
Summary: “你笑起来最好看了”
Relationships: 奥尔什方X你
Kudos: 2





	永远守护你 [奥尔什方x你]

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点关于5.0的剧透，豆芽们先把主线做完吧~

伊修加德雪从未停止过，正如你心中的那缕阴霾。自那天起，你就再也笑不起来了。奥尔什方为了保护你，遭受了那致命的一击，你眼睁睁看着他躺在你怀里，眼中的光芒逝去时，你才真正的明白，你对奥尔什方那抹说不清，道不明的感觉到底是什么。可是一切都太迟了，只剩下那面破损的盾牌和冰冷的墓碑听你诉说着以前的种种过往，尽管千年龙诗已经划上了句号，而你最爱的那个人却已经看不到了。

今天，你如往常那般来到他的墓前，讲述着你已去过第一世界，讨伐了爱梅特赛尔克，讲述着你在第一世界经历的种种心酸与艰苦，当讲到第一世界已经稳定下来，多希望带着他一起去看看时，眼泪再也拦不住，如同决堤的洪水一般喷涌而出，滚烫的泪水打湿了墓碑前的雪，却再也没有人来安慰你，没有人为你拭去眼角的眼泪，你的雪之家没了他就已经消失不见了了。。。

“痛苦吗？。。。光”一道沙哑又陌生的声音响起

“谁！”你警觉的站起身来，环查四周，发现一道白色的身影靠在一个石碑前，你的手已经摸在了刀柄上，尽管来人一身白袍，可脸上那血红色的面具已经证明了他的身份。。。。无影！

“你来这里做什么，难道又在谋划什么阴谋诡计” 你与无影打了这么久的交道，很清楚他们的计划，在这干冷的僵持中，你闻到了一丝不妙的味道，毕竟他们的每次出现都代表着一次灾祸的降临。

“咳咳。。别紧张光” 白袍无影看到你的刀已经渐渐出鞘，连忙摆手道，他深知现在的他已经不是你的对手，连冥王爱梅特塞尔克都败在你手下，他就更不用说了“或许我们没必要每次都剑拔弩张，我这次来，是为了做一个交易。“

“交易？什么交易？“尽管你知道背后必定有着某些阴谋，但在好奇心的驱使下你还是忍不住问了下去。

见你似乎有些感兴趣的样子，白袍无影也放松下来，他缓缓径直向你走来，走过的雪地上却没有留下任何痕迹“我的交易很简单“他边走边说道”我要你成为佐迪亚克的仆人。。。为我们的真神效忠！“

“不可能！“你猛得抽出刀来，可他的脚步却丝毫没有停顿，他走到你的身前，轻轻伏在你的耳边，那股沙哑的男声仿佛带着魔力般传来”我的筹码也很简单，我。。。可以复活奥尔什方“

“什么！“听到这消息的你心神一震，可你很快就回过神来，你知道人死不能复生，就算你已经请来了最强大的白魔法师也无法复活你心爱的奥尔什方，因为菲泽兰的那一击不仅击碎了奥尔什方的心脏，也彻底粉碎了他的灵魂，即使奥尔什方复活过来，也不过是一具空壳罢了。

“我凭什么相信你！他的灵魂已经消散了！他已经死了！他。。。。已经再也醒不过来了。。。“一边说着，本来已经干涸的泪水再次涌上眼眶。

无影好像对你此刻的表情很满意，他轻轻一笑，不慌不忙的说到“想必你已经见过了爱梅特的幻影之城，也了解了我们一族的真相。你应该清楚，我们一族有着强大的力量，那就是创造，尽管我们无法复活像我们一样的高等种族，但复活一个区区精灵族还是可以的，至于破碎的灵魂，我可以将他的灵魂重新拼接，怎么样，为了心爱之人，只不过要将自己体内的光之力转化成暗之力帮助我们的真神复活，拯救我们的族人，至于那些生灵，我可以向你保证我绝对不会不会让佐迪亚克吞噬。“说着他将一份神契交到了你手中，你看着手中的契约书，清楚知道这份来自亚戈拉文明的神器拥有着限制诸神的强大力量，即使最原初的神明，都无法逃避来自契约书中世界规则的束缚。

在白袍的重重诱惑和保证下，你终究还是妥协了下来，接受了这份交易。

“那么，我先将奥尔什方复活吧“ 白袍无影挥了挥袖子，将奥尔什方的坟墓打开，露出了那黄铜制的厚重棺椁，棺盖被缓缓移开，露出了里面已经逝去的人儿。在伊修加德这寒冷的气候下，尸身很难腐坏，而且奥尔什方还有着龙族的血统，他就像是睡着了一般静静的躺在那里，手上紧紧握着那把发誓要守护你，为你斩尽一切阻碍的利剑。尽管你已经有了心理准备，可再次见到他时，悲戚的感情又再次流淌在心头。

“别愣着，把他扶起来“ 白袍无影那略带不耐烦的声音传来，才打断了你的思绪。你抹了抹眼角，连忙将奥尔什方扶起身来。白袍无影站在棺木前，轻轻默念着古怪的咒语。只见奥尔什方身体周围渐渐凝聚了许多光点，你慢慢发现，这些光点组成了奥尔什方一般的形状，你知道，这肯定是奥尔什方的灵魂，突然，光点们开始剧烈颤抖起来，仿佛一不注意就会消散一般。”快！将光之力传给他！“白袍大声呵斥道，你立马在掌心凝聚着自己的光之力，将它传输给奥尔什方的灵魂，那些光点就如同进入了母亲的怀抱中一般，慢慢安稳下来，最终，奥尔什方的灵魂越发的凝实，在一阵令人眩目的剧烈闪光过后，奥尔什方的灵魂终于再次回到他的身体中。而你和无影两个人气喘吁吁的坐在地上，豆大颗的汗珠从你额头上滚落，你为了奥尔什方消耗了几乎所有的光之力，当然无影也没有好到哪去，缓了好一会，他才从地上站起。

“现在。。。是时候履行你的承诺了。“

尽管你本能的知道这可能深藏着什么不可告人的秘密，但在神契的限制下，想必无影也做不出什么大动作。就这样，你接受了来自无影的能量转换，将自己身体里仅剩的光之力转化成了带着邪恶气息的暗之力。

“这个给你”白袍无影在为你转化完能量后丢过来一串黑色的水晶项链，“只要你带着这串项链，只要不是海德林亲自降临，都不会发现你已经成为了我等真神的仆人。”

你将手链戴在手上，果然身上的暗之气息收敛了不少，即使你自己都几乎无法发现蕴藏在身体中的暗之力，而当暗之力释放出来时，也变成了耀眼的白光，仿佛与原来的光之力不无区别。

“至于之后怎样交代，你就说你在第一世界盈余出来的光之力辅以在亚戈拉古文明中发掘出来的神器重新凝聚了奥尔什方的灵魂，相信没有人会质疑你的说辞。”说罢，白袍无影如一道青烟一般消散，仿佛从未出现过一般。

你也顾不得那么多了，将奥尔什方从坟墓中抬起，尽管奥尔什方比你高出了两个头，略有些沉重的身体压在你的肩膀上，你却丝毫没有感觉，心中只剩下欣喜，因为，那个你深爱和深爱你的男人就要回来了。。。。。

三日后，奥尔什方复活的消息已经传开，冷冷清清的伊修加德一下变得热闹起来。毕竟这位老爷在一伊修加德拥有相当高的声望，许多旧时的好友纷纷上门贺喜，而最为高兴的，还是奥尔什方的父亲，老爷子在奥尔什方去世时最是难过，丧子之痛犹如刀剜心头，而现在，老爷子笑得跟个孩童一般，全然没有过去的威严，他在奥尔十方还在沉睡时就一边抚摸着奥尔什方的脸，一边痴痴笑着，估计这种欣喜也只有你能感同身受了。

你轻轻的伏在奥尔什方的床前，感受着奥尔什方身体传来的温热，你即兴奋又担忧，害怕这是一场梦，一场泡影，就在这时，那熟悉的声音在耳旁想起。

“我的挚友，你怎么了。。。”

你抬头看去，看到那略带消瘦的身影艰难地坐在了起来，眼神中还带着一丝茫然，你却再也抑制不住自己了，你飞扑了上去，眼泪夺眶而出。

“奥尔什方，我真的好怕！我好怕你离开我，在你不在的时候我感觉天都塌下来了一样。。。呜呜。。。”你趴在在奥尔什方的胸膛上，用着含糊不清的哭腔诉说着。奥尔什方最开始只是有些惊讶，随后微微一笑，将你那小小的身躯搂在怀中，听你说着那些你无法吐露的心声，轻轻的拍着你的后背，就这样不知何时，你那疲惫许久的身体就在这温暖中逐渐睡去。

当你再次睁开眼时，耳朵瞬间就如同火烧般红了起来，你看着眼前搂着你入睡的男人，不禁有着些奇怪的想法，而在此刻，男人仿佛听到了异动，缓缓地睁开眼，他那浅蓝色的眸子就如同微风般，轻轻的看向你时，让你仿佛看到了伊修加德的春天般，如此富有生机。他看着你久久的盯着他，脸上泛起了一抹红晕。

他摸了摸自己的脸颊，“我的挚友，我脸上有脏东西么？” 

你这才反应过来自己一直这么直勾勾的看着人家似乎有些不礼貌，连忙低下头去，在这两人共睡一床的尴尬情况下，你想要解释些什么，却感觉害羞的不行，只能紧紧闭上双眼，躲在被窝里。而就当你想偷偷从被窝中溜出去时，一只大手却环抱了过来，另一只手轻轻挑起你的下巴，你有些不知所措的睁开眼，看着眼前的男人。尽管男人的动作十分生疏，但他的目光却饱含深情。“我的挚友，从我见到你的第一眼起，我就深深的爱上了你。但那是我们忙于解决伊修加德的纷争，我本来是打算在战争结束后告诉你的，可是我却离开了你。这次，我不会再离开你，我会永远守护你，你。。。。。愿意和我在一起么。。。”说到这里，奥尔什方歪过头去，可你从他那已经红透的耳尖得知，这个男人似乎害羞了。可你也好不到哪去，面对这突如其来的告白，紧紧得搂住奥尔什方的腰，脸藏在奥尔什方的小腹上，半天才在被窝中传出来个“好”字。

你终究还是先情动了，你的双手攀上了奥尔什方的脖颈，在奥尔什方惊诧的眼神下深深吻了下去。你们的舌尖相互交缠，带着浓浓雄性荷尔蒙的气息充斥在你的口腔中，奥尔什方再也忍受不了这样的刺激，激发了属于男性最原始的欲望，他紧紧的搂住你，仿佛想要将你嵌入自己的身体，一边舔弄着你那脆弱的耳尖，一边脱去你的衣裳。当你的衣物都被野兽撕扯干净时，他的眼睛一亮，俯下身轻柔的舔弄着如羊脂玉般的肌肤，“我的挚友，你真是拥有着一副美妙绝伦的躯体。”他就这样毫不忌讳的夸赞着，而在这样羞耻的称赞下，你却变得更加兴奋起来，下身花蕊中的蜜汁涓涓的流出。奥尔什方缓缓地从你的脖颈，舔到你的两只柔软白兔，最后又开始舔舐你的花蕊，你本能的想要躲开，可双腿被他紧紧按住，来自奥尔什方舌头的猛攻一波接一波，终于，在他的猛烈袭击下，你迎来了第一波高潮，浑身赤红的你气喘吁吁。你看向奥尔什方，只见他将他那根硕大从裤子中解放出来，尽管你早有心理准备，却还是被吓了一条，他轻轻的用你还在流出的密液湿润着巨柱，然后缓缓地深入，那根肉棒仿佛就是为你量身制作的一般，再大一丝就无法撑下，那种难以言喻的满足感让你一下子就浑身酥软下来。直到再也无法顶入时，奥尔什方开始抽插起来，每次进入都有汁水溢出，发出噗噜噜的水声，他深情地品味属于他的尤物，赞美着你那令人精致肌肤与完美的肉体。不断地交合，缠绵的抽动，逐渐，他的速度越来越快，那令人发疯的快感不断从下身传来，你紧紧的搂住这位属于你的骑士，双腿交叉夹住他的身体，想要永远的的占有他。终于，随着一声沉闷的低吼，他的分身在你身体中尽数释放出来。他还抱着你的身体轻轻颤抖，你却直接因为这无尽的快感直接昏了过去。

等你再次醒来时，已经身在浴缸中了，你连忙看了下手上的水晶链。发现还在时，缓缓松了口气。

“我的夫人，怎么了？你看起来忧心忡忡的。。。”奥尔什方从后面搂住你。

还在惊讶于奥尔什方这么快就将称谓换了的你被他这样突然的一抱，就像受惊的小兔子一般滑入水中。

奥尔什方忍不住捂着嘴笑出声来。你气嘟起了嘴，眼角再次红润起来，你从未想过身为艾欧泽亚第一强大的光之战士，却屡次在这个男人面前眼泪汪汪，或许这也是经历了许多放下坚强后才对他能展露出的真实自己吧。

他把你抱入怀中，轻轻的抚摸着你的头顶道：“放心吧，这次我一定不会离开你，我会守护你到永远。。。。” 你也转过身去，与身后的男人紧紧的拥吻在浴缸中。

。。。。。。。。

当身体里的暗之力渐渐将最后一丝光之力也腐蚀掉时，你终于发现了不对劲，这股邪恶的力量仿佛冥冥中教唆着你去吞噬生灵以供给佐迪亚克，确实佐迪亚克按照契约不会去亲自杀害生灵，白袍无影的真正目的是想让自己成为佐迪亚克在人间的分身，一切。。。。。。都明了了。而只有光之力才能拯救你，但你已经不是海德林的信徒，所以也无法沟通海德林，至于另一种方法就是将奥尔什方体内的光之力吸收回来，但你死都不会那样做，这样你做的一切都白费了。

“这次。。。。就让我来守护你吧。。。。”

这天，你趁着夜色，在奥尔什方入睡后来到了巨龙首营地，在奥尔什方旧时的墓前久久站立，你望着远方的伊修加德，看着即将升起的朝阳，缓缓闭上了眼。或许这短暂的美好就是留给自己最好的礼物吧，在自己之后海德林肯定还能挑选出下一位光之守护者，而自己带着这份暗之力离去也算是守护了自己心爱的人儿们吧。“再见了桑格瑞德，再见了阿莉塞，再见了阿尔菲诺。。。。。。再见了我的朋友们，再见了。。。奥尔什方。。。。” 眼角的泪水不停滚落下来，你纵身一跃，突然，一个身影窜了出来，拉住了你的手。待你看清来人的身影时，一股暖流缓缓地流进你的身体中，这股力量身为旧时光之战士的你非常清楚，这是光之力！

“奥尔什方！你不要这样，光之力流逝完的话你会死的！”你努力地挣扎着，可奥尔什方握着你的手紧紧不放，随着越来越多的光之力涌入，暗之力和光之力在自己的身体中不断地碰撞，争斗，仿佛要将自己的身体撕碎，你已经彻底失去了挣扎的力气，你看着奥尔什方的脸也渐渐模糊。

“你个骗子！骗子。。。。你不是说要陪我一辈子么。。。。”

“别哭了，我的夫人，不是。。。。。你先打破约定的么。。。。。“

你再也承受不住这种痛苦，视角中的一起都变得朦胧起来，你在最后一刻仿佛又听到了他那熟悉的语句

“你。。。千万不要哭，你是英雄，你笑起来最好看了，我的夫人。。。。。。。”

。。。。。。。。。。。

温暖的阳光撒在了你熟睡的脸上，你倦怠地伸了个懒腰，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，就看到两个可爱的孩子直勾勾的看着你，你习惯性地摸了摸两个孩子的头。这时门外传来一阵脚步声，之间两个孩子直接对着那个人影飞扑了上去。

“爸爸！爸爸！妈妈又在睡懒觉，你快管管她。“

“知道啦~知道啦~等下让她知道爸爸的厉害，哈哈哈~“

你望向那个男人，他也看向你，你们互视一笑。

“果然，你笑起来最好看了，我的夫人。。。。。”

在奥尔什方将所有的光之力传输给你之后，你们两人瘫倒在雪地上，还好奥尔什方早就通知了其他人，因为他在替你洗身子时曾取下那串水晶手链，也就发现了你身上的暗之力，他觉得有些奇怪，而且平时也变得闷闷不乐，在那晚离开他时，他隐隐感觉你可能会做出什么出格的举动。在你苏醒后，你发现奥尔什方的灵魂并没有离去，但也只剩下一丝生气，于是你向海德林求助，最终以发誓保卫艾欧泽亚直到海德林再次复苏为代价换取了海德林的本源水晶，拯救了奥尔什方，但海德林也从此陷入沉睡。。。。。

“你干嘛呀！”你惊叫道，此刻的奥尔什方竟然将你以公主抱的姿势抱起，还是在孩子面前。

“当然是做大人的事啦”奥尔什方笑道，说着将两个小孩子赶出卧室门外。

“我们。。。。再给他们添加个弟弟吧！”

“讨厌！。。。。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，有什么可以改进的地方发评论哟~


End file.
